Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. From the third season on, he does not hate being called Francis. Biography Early life When Francis Monogram was five years old, he had always wanted a pony for Christmas. The wish was never granted, and for this, Major Monogram possesses a lasting disdain towards Santa Claus. ("I, Brobot") He also had a dream of becoming an acrobat, however he was forced to follow in his father's footsteps and trained to fight evil. At a young age, he was forced to move off to a place known only as "The Academy" along with actor Ray Liotta, which he now looks back at as a painful memory. It had been forced upon him by his supposed father, who also attended the Academy. ("Minor Monogram") As desperately as he'd tried to negotiate his father out of the decision, his father declined, saying that the matter was permanently settled and that he wasn't Francis's father. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") As an adult, he was employed into the O.W.C.A. where he worked his way to becoming a superior officer. Present life Major Monogram currently holds the title Major and is head of his branch of the O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization that fights crime and evil. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus (and most likely to other agents as well) as Carl, his scrawny redheaded intern, films them. An interesting quirk he has is that he sometimes doesn't wear pants as he debriefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field or in public. ("I Scream, You Scream", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism and general avoidance of potentially embarrassing situations. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald as a result of their new pneumatic transporter. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") His mustache is also fake; he was seen trying out different fake mustache styles. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") He also has a unibrow, which has resulted in Heinz Doofenshmirtz nicknaming him "Major Monobrow". ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back failing, causing him to be unable to brief Agent P for the day. His intern, Carl, had to do it for him. ("The Flying Fishmonger") Major Monogram has mentioned having gold teeth, a copper spleen, and being 35% metal. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Future Life In later life, Major Monogram eventually retired from the OWCA and went to a "better place", specifically Bora Bora. His intern, Carl, was promoted to commander. The two remained in touch and remain friendly over the last decade. He grew out his previously short hair to down his neck, grew a small beard that goes to just below his chin, and wore a blue and pink Hawaiian shirt. ("Act Your Age") After a disaster involving time travel gone awry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area and Major Monogram was forced to sign an oath with Doofenshmirtz. He looks very old, with a long white beard. His unibrow is still gray, and he still has his mustache. He still has his job, but Agent P has been failing a large number of missions ever since the beginning of summer, when he got hit by a giant piece of tin-foil, resulting in him having to stay in a whole body binding for 18 months, which is when Doofenshmirtz got the "upper hand," which resulted in his taking over the Tri-State Area. Once since they signed the oath with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it seems all missions were failures. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personality He has a serious personality and he acts as he is in his O.W.C.A. position, all the time, even when he worked in the Slushy Burger ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") and when he send his card to Santa Claus, A Very Perry Christmas He acted as a Major. Despite of this, Francis can make jokes if he tries. In several episodes, he has shown little patience for events such as Carl's awkwardness or Doofenshmirtz's nonsense. In various episodes (i.e. "Where's Perry? (Part Two)"), he has been shown to care much for the money that is spent in the O.W.C.A. Easily motivable and irascible, he has been shown to motivate excessively with positive events (such as his birthday in "Backyard Hodge Podge", or the fight between Perry and Doofenshmirtz in "Misperceived Monotreme"). And, on the other hand, he often acts drastically to negative events (such as when people calls for his first name in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", or when Doofenshmirtz finally takes over the Tri-State Area after being elected as its first Tri-Governor in "Last Day of Summer", which left Monogram very depressed). He was proved as unable to do anything by himself and incompetent to new technologies ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "Remains of the Platypus", "Candace Disconnected") and not caring too much about the recommendations of the others ("Remains of the Platypus"). Other half In Split Personality is revealed that he has a side that wants to sing but he keeps it underwraps. Physical Appearance Francis has fair skin, white hair in a buzz-cut, a grey monobrow, and a bushy white mustache. His hairline is a widow's peak. He has a big nose with both eyes lying on one side or it, as pointed out by Carl. ("That's the Spirit") Because of this, he has to wear special sunglasses designed by family friend, M.C. Escher. ("Where's Perry?" (Part Two)) His regular uniform consists of a green long-sleeved shirt and pants. The shirt has a dark grey collar and dark grey lines down the shoulders and front and around the cuffs. His initials "MM" are monogrammed in purple on the right breast of the shirt. The pants have dark grey lines down the sides of the pant legs. He wears black shoes. Relationships Carl the Intern Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") And only once did he call him by his full name, Agent Perry the Platypus. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. When Doofenshmirtz created clones of Agent P, he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field." He also felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue. ("Cheer Up Candace") He sometimes believes he is too rough on Agent P, though perhaps only because Carl misled him to think so. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Monogram and Carl also enjoy playing pranks on Perry. They once played a prank on him that involved Agent P dressing up as a magpie when going to his lair. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") Also, when Phineas and Ferb built a circus, Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when Perry tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, he tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl. ("Jerk De Soleil") Monogram and Carl also laughed at Perry when he slipped on his chair; recording it and playing it again and again and also in slow motion which made Perry angrier. ("The Great Indoors") The rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W), but he once hinted that Agent T (Turkey) was eaten for Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. They may have the same relationship as he has with Perry. In one interview Monogram revealed that he doesn't know why all the agents are animals but Carl yes, because he is the one that does the things of having new agents. He is also shown to look down on the agent. One example of this is when Carl sent the animals on their mission during a seminar. Major Monogram called himself superior causing all the agents that were there to turn around and growl at him. ("La Candace-Cabra") He was known to have three non-animal agents Norm (fired), Planty the Potted Plant (fate is unknown) and when Doofenshmirtz went to the good side until he was fired because of Agent D making complaints from Human Resources. Doof was hired by the O.W.C.A. again in "O.W.C.A. Files". Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number. ("Hide and Seek") Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his unibrow. ("Spa Day") Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. In spite of their rivalry, the two do seem to respect each other. At one time, Doofenshmirtz genuinely thanks Monogram (and Perry) for helping him rescue his daughter Vanessa. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Also, Monogram genuinely thanks Doofenshmirtz for stopping the maniacal Rodney from sending the Earth to a new Ice Age. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. She also made him and Carl sandwiches when Monogram was sick (although Carl ate Monogram's sandwich). His wife's name has not yet been identified. ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard," "Excaliferb") However, during a briefing for a joint mission in London, Monogram flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Monty Monogram Major Monogram's son is Monty Monogram. ("Minor Monogram") It is known that Major Monogram wanted his son to become an acrobat, but after seeing his son combine fighting evil with acrobatics, he allows him to fight evil. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Monogram originally does not know the boys, asking Carl "Who are those kids" at one point ("Ready for the Bettys"). Later, his lack of familiarity with the boys leads him to fear they are building something evil, and he calls in a massive military backup when checking on Carl ("Undercover Carl"). After the boys stop the massive robot invasion, Monogram calls Phineas by name when telling him that he cannot keep Perry while knowing his secret, so he seems to have developed more familiarity with the boys (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Jeremy Johnson Francis Monogram once worked at Slushy Burger and Jeremy was his boss, Jeremy acted politely with MM but Francis thought that he was firing him. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Director Nick Fury As a leader of the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram has connections and partnerships with leaders of other agencies, most notably with Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is shown in Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, he has already known Nick Fury prior to those events. When Red Skull came to Danville, Major Monogram and Director Fury began collaborating to warn Agent P about the threat. Gallery Background Information *He eats blood sausage. ("Are You My Mummy?") *He enjoys eating tacos. ("Got Game?", "A Real Boy") *He once took a trip to Las Vegas. ("Don't Even Blink") *He wears a wig. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray." How he was unfrozen was not shown. * He once accidentally gave Phineas and Ferb a mission against Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he thought he was talking to Agent P. ("Ready for the Bettys") *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy. ("Raging Bully", "Got Game?") *He mentions having a cousin, who is married. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") *He is very slow at playing a Rock Band themed game ("That Sinking Feeling") *His first name is Francis. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *He says he loves to be called Major because people keep making fun of his name ("Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown") Francis. When Major Monogram arrests Doofenshmirtz in that episode and smugly tells him to "say goodnight" Doofenshmirtz says "Someday I will be out of here and your name will still be Francis." One time Major Monogram got angered when in another episode Doofenshmirtz calls him "Major Mono-Brow." ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz although Doofenshmirtz makes a failed attempt to sabotage the video and take over the city. *He has a collection of fake mustaches. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *He called Agent P "Perry" only 3 times in the show .("Toy to the World", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *He is sometimes shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway", "Ready for the Bettys") *He has sent Carl on four missions. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Undercover Carl", "The Remains of the Platypus") *He is the main character with lowest amount of songs sung. *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram fully interacts with Phineas and Ferb, as their meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" is very brief. The first episode in which Monogram interacts with Buford, Baljeet and Jeremy is "Wizard of Odd". *"Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?", "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!", "Ferb TV", and "Road to Danville" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has an Agency Sauna, which must be used at least three times a month. ("She's the Mayor") *The only episodes he did not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "Canderemy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Monster from the Id", "What A Croc!" (his voice is heard in a flashback), "Ferb TV", "Road to Danville", "Bee Story" and "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen.("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *He likes the "Dr. Coconut" song. (Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney) *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *He had a perm in 1974. ("Misperceived Monotreme") *He usually takes a shower at between 3.30pm to 4pm. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *His phone number is 555-4054. ("Official OWCA Training Video #5: Unspeakable Powers") *He has been married 12 years. ("A Very Perry Christmas") However, his son, Monty, is at least 16, meaning that they either had him before they were married, or that they've actually been married for longer. *He dated with Blanca Dishon when he was an exchange student in France. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)") *His catchphrases are "Great Googly Moogly!", "Monogram Out!", "good luck", "over here/over there" and "'Morning/night Agent P". *He seems to have an addiction and allergy to cheese that causes his whole body to swell up. ("The Remains of the Platypus") *Major Monogram isn't very good with new technologies ("The Remains of the Platypus") and cellphones and Carl had to teach him. ("Candace Disconnected") *He wanted to be an acrobat instead of working for the agency. ("Minor Monogram", Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil) *Major Monogram seems to be afraid of moths. ("Buford Confidential") *He can fly a jet. ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *He wears a leotard under his uniform. ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *He is stingy and this is because the lack of money of the OWCA by overspending. ("The Great Indoors", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *He has a heebie-jeebie scale and says Carl is on it. ("Fly On the Wall") *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh based Monogram's voice on an impression of newsreader Walter Cronkite. *He once had black hair and mustache when he was younger. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *He seems to be a parody of Commander from "Dexter's Laboratory". Appearances in Milo Murphy's Law * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Agee Ientee Diogee" * "The Ticking Clock" * "Sick Day" * "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" * "Milo in Space" References pt-br:Francis Monograma Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Males Category:Francis Monogram Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Doof 'N' Puss Category:Seniors Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Monogram Family Category:F Category:Milo Murphy's Law